


Megatron and Soundwave fluff involving vampirism (I had a bunny)

by BSplendens



Series: Miscellaneous TF fics (mostly TFP), AKA where the completed TF bunnies live [4]
Category: Transformers:Prime
Genre: And vampirism, At least all the ones that fit, Consensual Vampirism, Depends on how you squint, Fluff, Fluffy vampirism, I don't even know you can suggest tags if you want, M/M, No bloodplay or anything, Non-sexual vampirism, Offered vampirism, Or possibly brotherly, Pre-Slash, Stomach issues, That's all the vampirism tags I can think of, Vampirism, just fluffness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSplendens/pseuds/BSplendens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave has fuel tank issues sometimes because he has so little armor around his fuel tank. Sometimes he gets kicked in the stomach or such. Can't drink regular energon with a bruised fuel tank, unfortunately. However, Megatron has a solution for his spook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megatron and Soundwave fluff involving vampirism (I had a bunny)

**Author's Note:**

> Important headcanons:  
> Vein-energon is essentially the same as energon that's fully processed. A Cybertronian can drink vein-energon, and the fuel tank doesn't have to work to process it at all. If someone with a damaged fuel tank tries to drink regular energon, it's fairly painful, but drinking fully processed energon shuts down the fuel tank's attempts to process something and relieves the pain.  
> Also, vampirism is sorta frowned upon but is usually considered gross-but-okay if it's consensual. War means hard times, hard times means injured fuel tanks and no equipment to fully process energon, and that combo means vampirism is sometimes needed to keep someone alive.

Soundwave crept quietly along a darkened hallway, arms around his stomach, nursing an aching fuel tank that wouldn't stop trying to process the little bit of un-purged energon still in it. Frag iiiiit... he knew he wasn't badly injured, but he still hurt. Why did his fuel tank have to be so easily damaged and prone to issues? Really... why didn't he at least have some small bits of plating around his abdomen to help absorb shock?  
Hopefully whatever Megatron had called him for was quick, because right now the spymaster just wanted to curl up on his berth with something warm and soft until he stopped hurting. Or maybe he could catch someone to feed from... he knew his injured fuel tank would shut down if he got enough medical-grade or already-processed energon to dilute the bit of un-processed energon that was left, and that would help dull the pain. Maybe he could find that Eradicon again, the one he'd fed from before. That one was oddly okay with being used as his fuel source.  
Slipping into Megatron's quarters, Soundwave locked the door behind himself, then tilted his helm slightly in surprise when he saw what was waiting for him. 

Megatron was sitting on his berth, some of the armor around his shoulder and chassis removed to fully expose his throat. He was holding a thick thermal blanket in one servo and leaning back against the wall, relaxed and looking quite comfortable with whatever he was doing. "Hello, Soundwave..." he rumbled, gesturing to the smaller mech and tilting his helm slightly to the side. "The medic informed me of your condition. Soundwave, I would like to help you, and I believe I have a way to do so. Come here, my friend..." the warlord purred, gesturing to Soundwave with two claws. 

What was Megatron doing? Soundwave tilted his helm, then limped over and hopped up onto the berth, crouching on the edge and regarding his friend. Was Megatron... offering him a meal? It looked like it... it definitely looked like it. Slinking closer, the spymaster lightly placed a servo on Megatron's knee, pausing for a moment to make sure this was what was being offered. He didn't want to upset Megatron if he'd misinterpreted this...

"Come, Soundwave... don't be afraid. I trust you... you are welcome to drink. I want to help you..." Megatron hummed, then gently placed both servos on Soundwave's back, lightly tugging him a bit closer. "Don't worry, I won't get upset. Come here. You can fit in my lap, you know, and I have no objections to that. Don't worry, Soundwave, I have no ulterior motive."

Soundwave blinked, looking down, then slowly climbed into Megatron's lap and just sat there for a moment. Okay, this wasn't so bad. Actually, this was nice... Megatron was big and strong, but the warlord was gentle with him. Megatron's arms were around him, but he wasn't trapped, he was just being gently held. Slowly removing his visor, Soundwave met his Lord's optics for a moment, then lowered his helm and nuzzled into Megatron's neck for a second. He'd done this before, in fact he rather liked it, but- this was Megatron. Was it okay to drink-?  
Yes. It was okay. Megatron was giving this to him of his own free will... it was okay to accept what Megatron was giving him.  
Soundwave tilted his helm slightly, then bit quickly and sank his denta into the vein in one swift movement. He stayed still for a moment, allowing the pain from the bite to ebb, then he removed his denta and just closed his mouth around the small cuts. Aaah, that was it- the already-processed energon was starting to soothe his fuel tank already, and... it tasted lovely. Vampirism shouldn't taste this nice, but... it did. Mmm.

"Nnh- ah, there we go." Megatron muttered, slowly tracing his clawtips in circles over the slim mech's back plating. "That's it, Soundwave. See? You like that, don't you?" he whispered, stroking the spines on Soundwave's back, then smiled and gripped the plating there a little bit tighter to encourage Soundwave to press closer. 

Woah woah woah- hey- Soundwave made a small noise, then pulled away slightly, staring up at Megatron and trembling a little bit. Was Megatron planning to-?

"No, shh. I'm not going to hurt you, Soundwave, and I'm not going to make you do anything." Megatron soothed, loosening his grip just a little bit. "Easy, Soundwave. It's okay, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. I'm sorry, Soundwave, I didn't intend to frighten you. Honestly, I'm rather enjoying this. I like it when you trust me enough to press close like this. Shh-hh-hh. Go back to your meal..." he soothed, very gently pressing on the back of Soundwave's helm. 

Soundwave trembled a bit, then nuzzled into Megatron's throat again, closing his mouth over the cuts once more. Well, alright... it did seem like he was safe. Maybe he wasn't sure what Megatron was doing, but he was pretty sure he liked it. His fuel tank was calming down, he was nice and warm, Megatron was keeping him safe... he liked this.  
The spymaster tensed a bit as something settled over him, then he relaxed as he realized it was just the blanket Megatron had been holding. Mmm... that felt nice. 

After a while, Megatron felt Soundwave go limp in his arms. Gently shifting the smaller mech to curl up in his lap, he looked down at his sleeping spymaster, gently stroking Soundwave's audio fin with one thumb. "Just relax, little one. You're perfectly safe." he whispered, applying pressure to the bite on his neck with one servo and cradling Soundwave with the other. The pain in his neck was worth seeing Soundwave so relaxed and happy... he hadn't seen this in a long time.  
He really needed to invite his third in command into his quarters more often. Maybe next time he could give Soundwave a massage, get the slim mech sprawled out limp on his berth so he could listen to the purring. Yes, that sounded like it would be pleasant for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Earth and the dark energon and such, so Megatron is still sane.  
> Could be interpreted as pre-slash or some kind of brotherly thing. Depends on how you squint at it.  
> Soundwave got himself kicked in the stomach or something, exact circumstances are fairly irrelevant.


End file.
